Simple Seduction
by GreenSliver08
Summary: COMPLET! A changes off event make's there no reson for Hermione to stay with Draco.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Oh I don't won shit. I just write the silly plot.

Hello all, How are you today?…..Dose anyone even read this stuff at the top? Hhhhmmm…

****

Spoilers: no because that would suck if I ruined OOTP.

****

Summery: Same cliché. Head boy and girl. Paring Is R/H (very wrong. For half a chapter) D/H the rest of story. There is nothing but lust. The both equally long for each others bodies until someone get in the way.

**Simple Seduction **

" Mione, honey get up time to go to the station." Her mom knocked gentle on her daughters door.

Hermione jumped out of her bed eagerly. The sun shown gentle throw her blinds. She looked at her self in her mirror that hung on the door. Her body had wonderfully changed. She got her hair permanently straightened. It was a golden chest nut brown that was curly at the ends. Her figure had become well defined. Her breasts had grown in to a large C cup. She was beautiful many guys had wanted her, She went out with most of them to gain some experience.

She put on a read lace thong ,a short denim skirt that end mid thigh. A matching red lace bra, And a low cut red sleeveless shirt. (Scandalous)

Train station

When She reached the train station all the guys where looking at her. She paid them no mind

Suddenly she saw her to best friend's Harry and Ron.

"Omg, bloody hell Mione, you're friggin hot." Ron screamed as his eyes raked over her body

" Um, thanks Ron." Hermione answered questionably

"Oh Harry I missed you so very much" She whispered into his eye as she hugged him making sure that her breasts squeezed against his firm chest 

"Oh hey guys I gotta run. And go to my head compartment. Wow that's sounds so important.

Hermione made her way to the compartment. Already sitting there was Malfoy.

She looked at him and realized how hot he was. But would never go near him. She slowly opened the door walked in and sat down

" Holy shit Granger. You final grew some tit's!"

"Oh fuck you Malfoy."

"Not with out you baby" he threw back at her with a sexy yet perverted smirk on his face

"I know you want me Granger. So just give in." He got up and moved right next to her

"Get away from me!" she yelled in his face

" Oh is that what you really want.?" He scooted closer to her. His lip's less then an inch from hers. She could feel is hot, cinnamon smelling breath against her angelic lip's and then he…..

****

Lol that's funny I think I will stop here plz. R and r. tell me what you think **NO FLAMES DON'T MAKE ME CRY CHOW FOR NOW. OH YA MORE TOMORROW.**


	2. Little MissTease

Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing sadly.

Hey guy's what's up. Thanks for my reviews. I really love to write, even though I'm no very good.

I would like to say thank you especially to Anonymous her review said: "Oh, you're back. Why? The fanfiction community was geting along so well without you. I think I'm going to have to compliment you, though. Your writing has improved a lot since last year: it now resembles something produced by someone with an IQ in the double-digits." 

You're reviews are making me stronger. And thanks for being honest. I need it.

Ok, On with the show.

**Simple Seduction**

Chapter 2 -Long ride

Draco's lip's crashed into hers with burning desire. Hermione's whole body felt like she was on fire. She liked it. The single hottest guy in school was kissing her. Then her conscience came it to play

' What the hell am I doing it's Malfoy?' She thought as she started to kiss him back. Her tongue slowly began to message his. Then so slowly worked her arms around his neck.

'I got her. She'll me begging me to shag her by the end of the week.' 

Finally he broke of the kiss. The both come up for some much needed air. Draco picked there slender form up and laid her do on the soft bench. He gentle kiss her jaw bone, causing her to become even weaker then before. He began to kiss her smooth neck. Then Hermione gentle moaned. Causing Draco to look up

" See I knew you wanted me Granger." he replied with a smirk.

"Oh my god! Get of me. NOW." tears started to slip from her over flowing eye's. She pushed him of and ran to the door. Of course Draco stood in her way

"You're not going any where. Little miss tease." Draco sneered " 'Oh im so vulnerable, Oh come and make out with me. No now I've changed my mind'" he said bitterly.

" I can have you when ever I want you. I bet I can make you scream my name and feel things you never felt .He slowly moved his hand up her thigh. Hermione was panicking. He slowly backed her into dark corner in the compartment. 

" Get out." she whispered

"O.K but I will see you later baby." He winked her and walked away


	3. How?

Hello all! I love my reviewers so much yall are great. Ok lets get it on.

Tell me if your want longer chapter's

Love ALWAYS ToysPin

**Simple Seduction**

Hermione sad do on he bench. 

'How could he see right throw me, know exactly how he makes me fell?' She asked her self

See took out her CD player, a little over one hour to go. She began to sing to herself….then out loud

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb? Without a soul; my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." 

  
  
Soon see drifted into a dreamless sleep.

" Get up sexy." Draco was standing over her was a sexy smirk plastered on his face

" Holy Shit!" She screamed falling to the ground.

Draco picked her up and helped her to her feet. He looked into her big beautiful cinnamon brown 

eye. He be to kiss her slowly. He pushed her against the wall snaked his arm's around her waist. 

"Just tell me what you want me do to this sexy little body of yours and I'll do it for you." His hands freely 

roamed her body causing her to shiver. She had never felt any thing like this. He stared to make out with 

her neck.

"I'll let your sleep on it baby ." With one finale kiss he was gone. Causing to leave her flustered and 

needing to change her panties.

****

Hall Way

" Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger your new password is Lust over Love. Professor Dumbledoor thought it would 

be appropriate for you to. Well good night." Minerva McGonagoll had left.

They said the password and went in. Her room was on the left his on the right and a bathroom in the middle. Hermione changed into her pj's her black silky pants and a midriff black tank top. She walked in to there common room. Draco was sitting on the couch wearing a black tight shirt and matching boxers. 


	4. ON HOLD

Disclaimer: Heheh no im not jk…….

Im grounded for the rest of the week. Sorry on hold till Friday 


	5. Wow your really good at this

IM BACK….. My mom let me use my computer for homework and to continue my story

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Don't own the rights to the song.

**Simple Seduction**

Hermione walked out of her room and into the common room. She straightened out he outfit

" Um Malfoy, do you mind if I play some music." She asked 

"No, I'll be in the shower." He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

She returned to her room and shut the door. She gracefully walked over to her boob box

And put her Christian Aguilera _Stripped _cd in. She started to dance around her room and sing yet again.

" Baby you pretend that things aren't what they seem. All this tension tell's me just exactly what we should be. Baby I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing….. Listen Come on and freak my body we can get nasty… Malfoy"

" Wow Granger nice moves" Malfoy admitted to her as his muscular body leaning against her door frame.

She blushed when she realized that he was only wearing a towel low around his waist. He heart began to pound. She had never seen a naked guy this close before or even a half naked one. 

" Like something you see Granger" Malfoy asked know the answer was yes

" Eww…..No" She lied 

He smirked at her poor attempt to lie. He smoothly walked over to her and watched with amusement as she backed her self into her desk .

"Is that so" He asked her He crashed his lip's into her letting his tongue explore her mouth. His hands freely roamed her body. He hoisted her body onto the desk. 

" Have you thought about my little offer?" He asked her as he began to suck on her neck.

She moaned

" I'll take that as a yes." He smirked in to her skin

He took her hand an went to his room. He gentle placed her on his bed and climbed on top of her. He took of he tank top. Then placed soft butterfly kisses on her jaw bone, down to her choler bone to the swell of her breast. " This really has to go." he told her taking of her bra reviling her supple breast. He sucked on her right breast and messaged the left one. 

"Mmmmmm." she moaned running her hands throw his head. He placed a trail of kisses down to her paints. He slid them of with her panties. He liked her inner thigh casing her to shack.

' Oh my God, I've never felt any thing like this. He's so hot. I can believe this' Hermione thought to herself 

He looked up a her and winked. He began to eat her out. Sucking gentle on her clit. 

"Oh god" she moaned barley audible

When she god use to this feeling he started to kiss her passionately . He inserted two fingers inside her. She arched her back and moaned. He went out slowly, then speed it up. 

" Oh god I want you ." He smirked at her words. Got up and turned out the lights. He took off his towel and lowered him self on to her.

He slowly trusted himself into her. She winced at the pain but soon it was gone. He kissed her softly and told her to wrap her legs around his waist. When she did he spent it up, harder he went into her

"OH DRACO RIGHT THERE OH OH OH OH." She began to kiss his smooth neck. He trusted in to her moaning and grunting "Oh Hermione." He loved making love to her. She squashed her boobs against his chest. The both found a rhythm together. They where about to come. " Oh God Oh god oohhhhh" Then they came at the same time. 

He kissed her shoulder and rested his head on her chest. " OMG Draco your really good at that wow." She said totally enthused 

" Thanks. Now sleep."

****

Read and review please.


	6. Are you shitting me

Disclaimer: Still have no right's…*tear* 

Ok guy's THANKS for your great review's. I see you liked the steamy scene Good job anyway ya ok next chappie.

**Simple Seduction**

Hermione then woke up from her wonderful dream. She had fallen a sleep while she was listening to _Stripped._

"Fuck." Hermione screamed. It was 11:45, She had to be at the Quidditch Pitch at 11. She looked around and Draco was gone. She took a quick hot shower then put on some low rise flare jeans and a tan tank top. She applied some mascara eye liner and limpy.

(a/n lip gloss in England)

Good thing it was Saturday. She run out to the pitch. She sad down on the Gryffindor bleachers and opened a book.

She was getting board by her dull book and looked at the team's practicing. She saw Harry and waved at him with a smile, he waved back.

Just then Draco flew by shirtless on his broom, sweat dripping of his well defined chest.

'God he's so sexy. What am I thinking? Oh I remember he was so hot. God I would kill to hold him ' she thought in her head.

"Daydreaming about me Granger?" Draco smirked

"Hell no. Why would I dream about you Ferret boy?" She insisted 

Zooming Harry an Ron came over. 

"Mione what kept you? We were looking for you" Ron asked her.

"I was with my cat..um…we took a nap I over slept. That's all sorry" She answered

"Oh ok, well we have to wash up for dinner. See you there" Harry told her and zoomed away

" Come on Granger, I'll take us back." He told her he stuck his arm out to her. She took hold of his strong arm and flung over the broom.

She wrapped her arm around him nice six pack. And snuggled close to him. They were soon there. He went into the bathroom and came out 20 minute's later wearing a black shirt and pants. He walked out smoothly towered Granger. 

He sat down next to her and put her arm's around her waist. She looked up at him

" You look really good" He whispered in her eye letting his tongue graze her ear. That in it self made her whole body shiver. 

" Well I have something to tell you. Voldamort is rising again. And im his heir. My job basically was to seduce a young virgin, you, and impregnate you. I basically didn't like the idea so I have a preposition for. He paused…. You will give yourself to me willingly, because I know you want me anyway. You will marry me and move into the Malfoy Manner." He told her ever so bluntly

"Are you fucking shitting me there's no way in hell." she answered

"And if you don't you will be inseminated with Lord Voldamort seed. And those precious muggle parent's you have will be killed." He said

He lean leaned close to her, kissing her pout lips sensually. He stared kissing her jaw bone.

"Come on Granger I know you want to all you have to do I say yes." By then he was sucking on her neck she moaned

"Ok I'll do it." She told him

"Good the process shall begin one week after we return from Hogmesd (a/n I have no Idea how you spell it)

"Time for dinner." She said pushing him of her repulsed.

****

Ok for all my slow ppl. The making off the love was a dream. Ok read and review. 


	7. Black lace

Hello every. I missed you so very much…Hhhhmmm anyway the Fan Fiction server was down and I could post anything…oh you guys don't care.

I have received some very bad review's about piety stuff. Like this one.:

annoyed 2003-07-17 1 Anonymous just one thing - if you are going to joke about the c-cup, i'll stop reading this instant. i have a 36-c chest and a 5 waist and it's impossible to find a swimsuit that fits unless i but top and bottom separately. perhaps mention this.

Im a 36c w 6 waist my panties almost all ways match

Uummm whatever thanks thought. Ok on with the people that matter.

****

I need a beta tell me if you're interested 

Simple Seduction

Dear Hermione, the impregnating process shall begin as soon are you return from Hogsmead. So eat a lot of sweets. .so we can work it of later. 

-Draco.

She read the letter at least three times. 'oh my god this is it.' she thought over and over again. She ran into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. She got out and put some _Very Sexy_ by Victoria Secrets perfume. And Some make up. 

While she was at Hogsmead so bought some new lingerie, for next week, she had no clue that's she could where it to night.

I wasn't anything special but the clerk said it magical enhances everything you already have. It was a black lace bra matching panties and a tight sheer night gown. It was very low cut, the bottom ended right under her ass, hugging her thighs. And the bottom was black lace she looked at her self and smiled. She was about to become a women. 

She tossed her hair to make it look sexy. She left the bathroom and went to Draco's room and sat on his bed. As soon she was comfortable Draco walked in.

"Are you ready?" He asked her checking out her body

She nodded

He walked over to the bed. He took of her gown. Then placed soft butterfly kisses on her jaw bone, down to her choler bone to the swell of her breast. 

" This really has to go." he told her taking of her bra reviling her supple breast. He sucked on her right breast and messaged the left one. 

"Mmmmmm." she moaned running her hands throw his head. He placed a trail of kisses down to her paints. He slid them of with her panties. He liked her inner thigh casing her to shack.

' Oh my God, I've never felt any thing like this. He's so hot. I can believe this' Hermione thought to herself 

He looked up a her and winked. He began to eat her out. Sucking gentle on her clit. 

"Oh god" she moaned barley audible

When she god use to this feeling he started to kiss her passionately . He inserted two fingers inside her. She arched her back and moaned. He went out slowly, then speed it up. 

" Oh god I want you ." He smirked at her words. "How much." he Got up and turned out the lights. He took off his clothes and lowered him self on to her.

" So fucking much"

He slowly trusted himself into her. She winced at the pain but soon it was gone. He kissed her softly and told her to wrap her legs around his waist. When she did he spent it up, harder he went into her

"OH DRACO RIGHT THERE OH OH OH OH." She began to kiss his smooth neck. He trusted in to her moaning and grunting "Oh Hermione." He loved making love to her. She squashed her boobs against his chest. The both found a rhythm together. They where about to come. " Oh God Oh god oohhhhh" Then they came at the same time.

They where so tiered. She Snuggled her bare but against him and let his arm drape around her waist.

****

THE NEXT DAY.

Hermione woke up at 8:30 and look at her futer husband. That was sound asleep. She left and took a shower and changed into some low rise jeans and a black tank top and went do to breakfast

"Hiay Mione' how did you sleep. That stupid git Malfoy didn't try anything right." Ron asked her 

"No of courses not." She told them they just smiled and continued there talk about Quidditch 

**Quidditch pitch **********

"No Professor Snape gave the Slytherin team time to practice you dumbass read the fuckin' note." Draco told Harry

"We where here first you bitch, man ho." Harry shouted back 

"Guy's stop it. Don't act like such children." Hermione said standing in between them

"Sorry baby." Draco whispered in her ear as his arm snacked his arms around her waist from behind. She was shocked, and so was the whole Gryffindor team. The Slytherins just snickered they new of the Voldamort plan.

"Hermione what's going on." Harry asked

"N…Nothing." She stuttered as Draco began to kiss her neck.

" Oh my god Malfoy get the fuck away from her". Ron said

" I don't think she wants me to." Draco smirked

" Hermione….."….

****

Read and review xoxox 


	8. There Dead?

hHey guy's in really trying to work on my spelling, all will be good soon ok bye.

****

Simple Seduction

" Granger, Granger .. Are you ok?" Draco asked in a neutral drawl. 

"Im ok. What happened.?" Hermione asked

" Well it seemed that you were about to get into the shower, and I found you on the ground. Honestly granger, can't you take care of you're self.?" He smirked. " Well we have to leave for the Malfoy Manor tonight." He told her being to pack.

"Um ok." Hermione packed all her stuff and changed into a short frilly black skirt and a black shirt. 

" We'll travel by floo."

****

Malfoy Manor.

"Your bed room is the red and gold one across the hall from me. Mines the silver and green one. Breakfast is at 8:30 please dress like you're important person." Draco said finally going into his room 

Hermione walked into her room. It was beautiful and huge. She soon fell asleep.

"Ms. Granger, it's 7:30 I suggest that you get up and shower." a polite house elf told her and then left. 

She found that all her stuff had been un packed. She saluted over to the bathroom. And ran the faucet. She dropped her towel to the ground and stepped in. The hot water cascaded down her body. She gentle rubbed the soap over her body . She began to think. 'Why am I having all these sex dreams about Malfoy? He's not that cute. But he is. I want him so bad. But im just a lowly mudblood to him. Im just being used.' 

She turned off the facet and changed into a long silky black skirt and a tight black shirt with a plunging neck line. The sleeves where ¾. She applied some light makeup and went to Draco's room. He was wearing some kaki's and a tan shirt and of course a smirk.

" Hello darling, well I love the outfit." He said mockingly, yet surprisingly sexy .

" Im not you're darling. Im just here because of my Parent's." She sated angrily. Suddenly he slammed her body against the wall.

" Don't act like every night you don't dream about my body on yours touching you in way's you've never thought of." She smirked at her as she gasped when his hands roamed over her backside.

" You, those dreams, you made my have those dreams you asshole." Hermione said shocked 

"Im hungry, Let's go down." H hastily grabbed her hand and went down stairs

"Draco, future Mrs. Malfoy it's nice to see you both." Mr. Malfoy drawled. "There is a death eater's ball tonight Draco , at the Parkinson's you and Hermione will attend." He said finally moving leaving from the table.

**Later that night**

Hermione looked at her self in the mirror. The pale pink sleeveless dress was beautiful. It accented her curves beautifully. She wore a simple silver chain with a heart on it. Engraved on the back was DM. Draco had given it to her.

She went to her vanity and sprayed on some _Dream Angels Divine _by Victoria's Secrets perfume. Some _Pink Slip_ lip gloss. _Black Velvet _eye liner. Two coats of mascara. Tonight was supposed to me the night that they made love. She was semi-ready. Underneath her silky dress she was wearing a pink lacy thong and matching bra 

(a/n ya matching.) She bought all of her panties, pj's and make up from Victoria's Secrets. She then hared a gentle knock on the door. 

" Are you ready Granger we must leave?" Draco asked half irritated. Hermione opened her door. Looking stunningly beautiful. He smirked licking his lip's

"Damn I cant wait to get under that."

"God I hate you, you prick."

" I can guaranty that you don't. You want me just as much as I want you. If not more." He linked arms with her and walked down to the awaiting carriage. There ride over was a quiet one. There where both glad when it was over.

****Hermione's POV.****

' What the hell! All there talking about is killing muggle's like my parents. This is horrible.' She thought as she graceful brought a glass of champian to her lip's.

" Granger, we have to dance." Draco told her pulling her roughly of her chair. He walked her on to the dance floor. The orchestra played a soft lovely tune. There bodies danced together. Everyone was watching the young lover's. Then suddenly the door swung pen. 

"Hermione where are you." Harry screamed (a/n damn golden boy.) " Your parents have been killed."

****

Hi guys now there is no reason for her to stay r/r Don't send me flames if your to chicken shit to put your f/f names. Love ya'll lots 


	9. Back Stabbing Slut?

Hi guy's, ya'll are the best reviewer's every. Thanks some much. This story will be pretty long so please keep reading. Love always heheh (wow im a dumbass.)

**Simples Seduction**

"Harry how did you find me?" Hermione asked 

"Ginny saw you leave. We asked some portraits in your common room and they told us. Oh Mione im so sorry about your parents. They where murdered. Someone was trying to break in. Your father called the police and was shot. Your mother was….was…r..aped. And then killed " Harry said on the verge of tears just by the look on here face.

" Oh my god." was all she could say. Harry caught her before she fell falling to the ground.

"Amounday de rependo a stelia." Draco said potting his wand at the guests. He put a sleeping spell on the

(a/n yes that was a made up spell)

" Well if it isn't the boy who-wouldn't-fucking-die. Why are you hear ruining everything? Malfoy asked.

Then Harry took her hand and ran. Retarded out the door. Leaving Draco on the floor laughing 

****

Next day at school**********

"Wow Granger to bad we couldn't fuck last night." Draco said walking up to her from behind when she was unpacking. 

"No it's not. Know will you excuse me?" she asked. Then he forcefully grabbed her wrists

"Not so fast. I still want you even though Voldamort decided to capture some stupid mudblood and artificially inseminate her. Come on I know you still want me. I promise it will be really good." he said smiling.

"Um ok, but you have to not act like a jerk the whole time. Im only doing this so I don't graduate a virgin." She said smiling also. 

He pushed her on her bed. Enveloping her with hot kisses. He slowly kissed her lips. (a/n like when tom cruise's kiss in the dark w/ that one chick in _top gun_.) He licked her jaw bone sensually down to her milky neck sucked in passionately. She let out a small moan . The flipped him over.

When she was on top, she pulled off her shirt exposing her black bra. When she did she was grinding her sensitive stop on his. He let out a low moan. She smirked and undid his shirt. She exposed his rock hard abs. She licked him from his choler bone to his navel. She sat up and undid he belt got up and removed her jeans and his. 

She pulled her under him and gentle sucked on her nice flat stomach. He pulled down her panties and sucked on her sensitive spot. Causing her to moan loudly. He then inserted two fingers into her. And kissed her lips.

"Say my name if you want me." He told her going in her deeper and sucked on her neck. She did him one better she moaned his name.

" Oh D…Draco." She moaned. His already hard cock get even harder. She took of his boxers. And wrapped her leg's around his waist.

" Draco….I want you so bad right now." she whispered his ear causing him to grunt. He slowly went in her. Thrusting hard, yet gentle. 

" Oh god right there." she said.

Loud moans and grunts where all to be heard that night.

****

Dinner********

" Oh my god Mione' way dose Malfoy keep licking his lips at you and way do you just smile and wink at him?" Harry asked her. And being the dumb ass that her was never catching on.

" Um…his face is just so funny." She lied

"oh ya ." Harry laughed 

Hermione walk to her common room and then felt a pair of clod hands on her

" Hey Mione. How about you fuck my just like you did Malfoy. Because I could use a good back stabbing slut right now. See." Ron said taking her hands and stuffing them down is pants.

**Wow im really good at suspense. Hermione and Draco havening sex was not a dream. R/r plz.**


	10. Maybe a little Head?

****

Disclaimer. Hello guys I still have no ownership. **I will not post any chapter unless I get 10 reviews per chappie. **Ok I don't own any of the songs.

****

Simple Seduction *******

"Come on Mione, you put out for Malfoy, why not me." Ron stated kissing her lip's roughly nothing like Draco's. He forcefully stuff his hand up her shirt.

" What the fuck you fag." Malfoy said disgusted. "You can't get any so you rape girls…How sad." Draco walked over to him and griped Ron's collar and lifted him of the ground 

"You stay the fuck away from her you. Or I swear to god I will kill you, you sick fuck. GOT IT." He said shacking him forcefully.

" Whatever I just wanted a little of what you got Malfoy. We can share her if you like?" Ron suggested. 

Draco had, had it. He punched the very drunken Ron in the stomach, letting him sink to the ground.

"Thank you so much Malfoy." She said Kissing him passionately. He kissed her back. They headed for there common room until they were stopped.

" Hello Mione', Malfoy. Im having a party tonight at this dance club at hogsmead you two are welcome to come. It starts at 10:00 pm and ends at 4:15 am. only come dressed in your swimsuits. You, Hermione can wear your bottoms under some shorts.

so im not mad at you Mione' with the whole Draco thing just a little disappointed. Um ok bye." Her told her kissing her on the check. 

" Um Malfoy, you want to be my date?" She asked sweetly when they got to there common room

" Hmmm.. Is Granger asking me on a date?" He mocked smirking 

" Come on." she said batting her eye's at him letting her hands graze his penis.

" Ug.. Alright be ready at 9:45." he told her seductively grabbing her ass as he left.

That only gave Hermione one hour. She went into the shower. When she was done she put on her black bikini that was a little to small for her breast's. She sprayed on _happy_ perfume and when out. Draco was sitting on the couch wearing only a pair of green and silver trunks. Hermione blushed.

" Are you ready sexy?" She asked seductively. Smoothly walking over to him. She saddled him grinding into him sucking his neck.

" Ya…oh…granger..ok stop that..and lets go." He nudged her a bit.

****

At the party*********

  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like…wo

body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it 

The music blasted as horny teens danced together wearing hardly nothing. But no one was dancing as sexually as Hermione and Draco. Her back was facing him. Her ass grinding on his dick. They rythemly danced together. Feeling each other. Harry turned the emergency sprinklers on. All the girls were wet. 

The party was only with there close friend's all of them with date's

Ron, Lavender

Harry, Ginny

Neville, Millicent

Draco, Hermione 

Then the next song began to play… getting them all in the mood to shack there asses 

(a/n this is the guy that I likes favourite song. Heheh I love you sexi.) 

"hake that thing Miss Kana Kana Shake that thing Miss Annabella Shake that thing ya Donna Donna Jodi and Rebecca *Verse* Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop When the beat drops Just keep swinging it Get jiggy Get crunked up Percolate anything you want to call it Oscillate you hip and don't take pity Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride And me lyrics a provide electricity Gal nobody can tell you nuttin' Can you done know your destiny *Chorus* Yo sexy ladies want par with us In a the car with us Them nah war with us In a the club them want flex with us To get next to us Them cah vex with us From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame Its all good girl turn me on 'Til a early morn' Let's get it on Let's get it on 'til a early morn' Girl it's all good just turn me on."

Song after song making all the teens very excited. Over the summer the 4 girls had gotten together with each other and learned a new dance to Dirrty. And as soon as I came on they new just what to do. They sat there guys in chairs and danced in sequence.

By the end of the dance every guy had a hard on. Hermione gentle grabbed Draco's cock, squeezing it lightly.

" Hey, you want me to take care of that for you." She whispered seductively in her ear

" Ya what do you have in mind." He asked

"Maybe a little head." She replied taking his hand and escorting him into a secret room. 

The room was all black and red with a bed at the centre. Hermione pushed him onto the and removed his trunks. She kissed the tip and sucked her little heart out massaging his shaft with her hands. He moaned her name uncontrollably. And grunted. 

" Ganger im about to." He told her and pulled a cup of beer and let him realest in it.

" Hmmm I bet Ron's thirsty. Maybe I'll give him this." She said taking the cup from and walking out.

'God what an ass she has.' Draco thought

" Hey Ron, look im sorry about today. I came to make peace. Beer? She told him 

Ron took a huge gulp as soon as Draco walked out. His face shown that he was mortified.

" Hey weasel enjoying my pale ale." Draco asked smirking. Ron thrown up every where.

" That's what you get ass hole." She screamed spiting on him.

****

Heheh I love American Pie by the way I don't own that either ok r/r 


End file.
